Leiana LaCroix
Personality and Character Traits 'Personality' Leiana is a mature young woman possessing a natural sophistication and grace. She is soft-spoken and polite, and only rarely does she delve into the angry, and violent end of the emotional spectrum. She draws others to her like moths to a flame with her seeming innocence and naivety. Many believe it is possible to corrupt her, however, she is not as innocent as she seems. She reads others as though they are open books, and finds weaknesses where they see only strength. Leiana is charismatic and kind, making her an easily likable and approachable person, though she will use both kind words and hidden truths to manipulate those around her. Strong-willed and independent, she does not allow others to dictate what she can and cannot do. She is a reserved woman, preferring to observe others and take her time getting to know them. Leiana is a romantic at heart, and enjoys many of the simple things in life, though she is not so simple. There are times when she can be very emotional, and thus unpredictable. Leiana is a reliable and loyal person, and possesses a touch of mystery. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' »» Flaws: Alluring; Affectionate; Attentive; Attractive; Caring; Charming; Clever; Confident; Determined; Educated; Independent; Intuitive; Likable; Loyal; Nurturing; Observant; Patient; Passionate; Polite; Reliable; Romantic; Sophisticated; Truthful; »» Strengths: Aloof; Deviant; Emotional; Fleeting Companion; Manipulative; Misleading; Mysterious; Nervous; Promiscuous; Quiet; Unpredictable; Untrusting: 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Pansexual »» Likes: Affection; Attention; Bubble Baths; Champagne; Chocolate; Circuses; Fairy Tales; Lilies; Musicals; Museums; Opera; Orchids; Romance; Satisfaction; Silk Sheets; Theatre; Tulips; White Wine; Zoos »» Dislikes: Being Judged; Begging; Clutter; Disorganization; Designer Knock-offs; Grovelling; Name Calling; Poor Hygiene; Poor Manners; Swearing; Unwanted Advances; Uneducated Individuals; »» Fears: Betrayal; Commitment; Love; »» Disorders: Nymphomania »» Hobbies: Baking; Crochet; Knitting; Shopping; »» Other: ' Physical Attributes 'Appearance Leiana is a young woman of mixed heritage; she is part Hapan from her father’s bloodline and Samuac from mother’s bloodline. Her unique bloodline had resulted in her having better than average night vision, but not perfect vision as full-blooded Samuacs would. She is small standing at only five foot and one inch in height. She has a petite build, and long silken locks that frame her narrow face and cascade down the length of her back. Her crimson eyes gaze out from beneath defined brows and are framed by long lashes. She has an hourglass figure and a lightly tanned complexion. Leiana is almost always striking dressed in garments that accentuate her figure and that are alluring without being trashy. She often wears heels to boost her height and has her hair styled in loose curls. Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »» Master(s): »» Acolytes/Apprentices/Padawans: »» Trainer(s): »» Initiates: 'Force Abilities & Other Skills' 'Neutral Abilities & Other Skills' Assets and Possessions 'Amulets and Talismans' Amulets: ''' '''Talismans: 'Holocrons' 'Weaponry' Lightsabers: Other: 'Miscellaneous' Origins Character Sources [Character Chronological Order']' Smooth Criminals *The Sound of Silence Category:The Syndicate Category:Neutral Initiate Category:Hapan Category:Samuac Category:Females Category:Characters